A Way Out Of the dark
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: Prentiss/ Rossi. they have been in my head lately so i let them out onto paper.
1. Chapter 1

A Way out of The dark : Angsty, Comfort eventual Romance will blossom

Follows the events of 100, Prentiss/ Rossi something or other. Don't own them but they are stuck in my head right now so I have to let them out on paper .

She sat there on the wooden bar stool oblivious to the many looks that she was getting from men around the bar. Emily Prentiss was not out for male companionship. She was just out because she had wanted a rum and coke and didn't want to sit in her apartment and drink. She had worn faded old jeans with a hole in one knee and an ancient Dave Matthews band T-shirt . Her face was scrubbed free of her usual makeup and her hair was still damp from the shower and more wavy than she normally wore it. Just as she opened her mouth to order the drink that she had come in here for there were footsteps behind her. Then his voice. " Alcohol isn't the answer trust me."

She turned. " David." Then felt embarrassed that he saw her dressed this way when he knew her usual at work image.

He said "I haven't had dinner yet, come and eat with me. I know where you can get some very good Italian comfort food. Not as good as what I cook mind you but this place passes."

She looked at him for a moment. "Will they let me in dressed like this? I just want to be comfortable tonight."

He nodded. "Yes they will the owner is a friend of mine and after today I think we all want a little comfort."

Emily stood slowly. "I thought it was possible to have it all with our jobs but now I know it isn't. Hotch lost so much today. It just breaks my heart to know that what I thought I could have in the future is a fantasy and that I am going to keep being alone." Her eyes welled up with tears for a few minutes.

Rossi's hand touched her arm gently. "You can still have friends in your life. You'll feel better after you eat something. Follow me."

She looked at him. "Why not, I do enjoy good Italian food when I can get it especially a good calzone with lots of cheese."

David smiled for a moment. "Then you are in for a treat, my friend Mario makes a great one. My personal favorite is fettucini alfredo with chicken and mushrooms at his place. You won't be sorry and it will take the edge off for you so you can sleep tonight."

She shrugged. "I'm all for anything that helps me do that . Sometimes I don't sleep well after cases like this one. "

Then they walked to where David had parked. Emily had walked from her apartment and a light rain was beginning to fall just then. He opened the door to his black Cadillac Escalade for her and helped her into it and then went to his own side. Then he started the engine and his stereo came on. The sounds of The Rolling Stones came on. Their song "You can't always get what you want" played softly.

Emily smiled a bit. "Classic rock, I would have figured you for opera or something. "

David said "I listen to a lot of different music. I could lend you something for your IPod that you like when we fly."

She shrugged. "Why not, then I'll give you some of my stuff."

Then they drove to the restaurant listening to the rain on the windshield and the voice of Mick Jagger.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour and a half later: The Italian dinner was finished. Emily said "Well I am sure I will get some sleep tonight if I manage to get out of this booth to go home."

David smiled. "I'll help you and give you a ride home. So I assume you liked the food and this place?"

She replied. "Yes it beats tomato soup tonight and a grilled cheese sandwich which I eventually would have made myself." "Thank you for this whatever it was." She smiled a little.

He nodded. "I am just glad that you joined me, honestly I had been wanting to get to know you better for a while."

She said" Well would you like to have coffee at my apartment? I think that's only fair since you wouldn't let me pay for dinner."

He replied "Sure, but the man always pays for the first date. "

Emily smiled. "So there is going to be a second?"

He looked at her with one eyebrow slightly raised. "If you want one that is."

She said" You know what I think I do. I like having someone around my life. It has been a while."

Then they headed to her apartment. She made him coffee and they talked for a little while longer.

He said "Are you going to the funeral tomorrow? I know that the others are."

She replied "I sent flowers as trivial as that sounds right now. I'll talk to Hotch when he gets back to work. I am sure that everybody will be there. I still hear that last conversation in my head between them and I can't think of words to say that can possibly make up for what happened to either or them."

Rossi was quiet. " You have a more sensitive side than we know at work. I'll call you after the service if you want."

She said" It's not that I don't want to be with the team, I just can't do it. I still need to do some unpacking from that one anyway. I'll be in the office the next morning with everyone unless something breaks loose between now and then."

Rossi then stood up. "Thank you for the coffee and your company. I will call you later." Then on impulse his hands cupped her face and he gently pulled it toward his and kissed her lips.

She said" Something tells me this is going to be one hell of a ride."

He smiled. "I think we are both quite capable of handling the adventure together Emily."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later: The team was back at the office having coffee and all to start their day before they were briefed on their next case. There was a serial killer in Miami , Florida who was for some reason targeting young brunette women. He was using the same method of killing , snapping their necks from behind but wasn't harming them in any other way.

He was at first preying on homeless women or prostitutes but then he had taken the life of an undercover narcotics officer making a methamphetamine buy. So that had become personal to the Miami Dade police department and they had contacted the FBI for help.

Morgan who was acting agent in charge until Hotchner returned from his leave of absence said' "Well I think we should take this case. Any man who attacks a woman from behind and hurts them like that I want to have a few words with."

Rossi said" It could be a woman." "She'd have to be strong and tall but it could happen."

Reid replied" She'd have to be at least 5'10" because our victims were 5'6 and above with high heels, plus she wouldn't be seen as a threat so these women would feel safe or not suspect her."

Prentiss shrugged. "If a woman got angry enough she could be capable of anything and any type of behavior, I just wonder what her stressor could possibly be."

JJ said"Well that one we can toss around on the plane. These women are all between 20- 30 so they are on the younger side , maybe one broke up somebodys home or family somehow."

They gathered their things together and headed to the plane to take the flight to Miami to begin working the case.

Emily headed toward the back as was her usual preference. She could listen to her IPod or even sometimes read or grab a nap if the mood struck her. As she headed back there Rossi was moving to the opposite side of her seat.

She smiled slightly and then spoke softly. "Coming to the back today? Plenty of space, and I wanted to ask you something anyway."

He replied " Thought I would get a different view for a change . I have a book to read with me."

She nodded and found an empty seat on the left side then buckled herself in to it. He took the one on the right.

Then he said "So what did you want to ask me? "

She replied" How did you know I'd be in that bar that night?"

He shrugged. "I know things, I'm a profiler." "Actually Garcia mentioned it, said something about you going there when you needed something to take the edge off, that you occasionally indulged in their hot wings."

She smiled. "I do like a little spice sometimes yes. Remind me I owe her a thank you. "

He replied " For what?"

She said "For helping me find a little sunshine :"

Then David began to read the paperback he had brought with him. He sometimes liked James Patterson books for escape purposes.

Emily smiled at him and then got out her blanket since she sometimes got chilly on the plane. She had packed one of her pillows from home and she curled up in the long couch type seat and closed her eyes. She had her IPod on softly playing one of the Michael Buble albums that she'd downloaded recently.

David watched her curl up and then saw the blanket slip down off one of her shoulders. He stood up and moved over to fix it for her.

Morgan saw him go to her and then what his hands were doing. He nudged Reid with an elbow and pointed to the back of the plane with an ok what's up with that expression on his face.

Reid shrugged and then said something softly but looked away as Rossi was heading back to his seat again.

Then there was some work related discussion again. The other team members weren't convinced the Unsub was female but they agreed to wait until they were on the ground working before they tried a firm profile and would rerun victimology again as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours later: The team landed in Sunny Miami Florida. They would head to the police department first to have a task force meeting and start the profile there.

Then as they headed inside the first comment was made. Morgan said" Prentiss you might want to stay back on this one."

She looked at him. "What am I supposed to do stay in the police station and drink bad coffee and look at doughnuts all day? I know how to shoot a gun so I can handle myself just like every other agent on this team."

Reid said" I think he just wonders if you might provoke our Unsub by being openly out there looking for him or her."

She shrugged. "So I get a reaction, maybe they will slip up and do something stupid. I'm not a china doll so please people don't treat me like one all right."

Rossi started to say something and then he just went inside. "You all heard the lady, now let's get to work shall we. "

They went inside to start building the profile on this person.

Prentiss said" Someone should see the crime scenes if possible, why don't I do that? I am sure they are going to be alleys or places behind buildings right?"

Morgan said " Fine but I want you with Rossi , not alone. Reid, you and I will stay here and work on victimology. This one is going to escalate again but I hope it isn't on one of us."

Reid nodded with a soft sigh. "Hotch has been enough of an example in that regard, we don't need anything else like that to happen."

Prentiss said " I'll call in every hour or Rossi will. It's daylight and I want to use some of that before we lose it, let's go David."

Rossi shrugged. " You're in charge maam." They headed out to one of the rented vehicles they had gotten at the airport. Prentiss had chosen a red Ford f-150 truck similar to what she drove back in Quantico."

Dave said "Why a truck Emily?"

She shrugged. "Well it was anything but feminine which irritates my mother everytime she visits me. And I honestly like it too. I'm driving if you don't mind."

He replied "Ok that's fine. Most of the working girls hang out near the nightclubs so that's where our first crime scene will be, they say the homeless prefer the parks or the beach around the hotels. "

She smiled. "Oh well looks like we're going nightclubbing even if I'm not dressed for the occasion. "

David said" You're much better looking than any woman that goes into those places anyway because you're real."

Emily was speechless for a moment. "Why David Rossi, you're a sweet talker."


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunt Begins

The first crime scene was right in front of the nightclub. There were candles and flowers strewn around the concrete sidewalk in tribute of a kind.

Rossi said" Someone cared about one of the victims, wasn't her name Jessi Benedict? "

Prentiss nodded. "Yes she was from a wealthy family but left home at seventeen when she found a boyfriend and thought it was love. She didn't know about his meth dealing or that fact that she'd have to sleep with other men to help pay the bills for them. 21 and four years on the street made her look much older."

Rossi said "Well why don't we step inside the Blue Parrot here and see what the customers might know."

Prentiss shrugged. "Sure I could use a Pepsi, think I won't look like a federal agent for five minutes?"

He smiled. "Well with those jeans and that top I don't think you need to worry. I do like the dark plum color on you. "

She smiled. " Thank you." Then they walked inside the front door around the usual velvet rope area.

Rossi saw a blond woman working behind the bar and walked toward her with Prentiss close behind. " Maam I am Agent David Rossi and this is Agent Emily Prentiss, we are with the FBI and we were wondering what you could tell us about Jessi Benedict's murder a week ago outside."

The woman shrugged. " She was in here with some dark skinned guy who looked like he missed a few too many showers lately if you know what I mean. Had this tattoo of barbed wire on his left arm. His hair was cut like guys in the army or something wear it real short and close to their head. She wanted whiskey sours so I got them both one. He put a twenty on the bar and didn't ask for change. Then they both had their drinks and he was pulling her outside, had his hands all over her. Next thing I know a woman comes in here from the grocery store down the block screaming about someone killing her outside on the street. I called 911 but they said she was dead when the paramedics got here. Then all these fancy rich people come and start throwing money around so we didn't tell anyone where she'd died or how." She sighed. "Sad that even that poor girl only meant a coverup and nobody cared that she had just been killed."

Rossi said " If we had you sit down with a sketch artist could you describe the man she was with to them? He may be attacking other women here."

She said " I'm off tomorrow I could help then."

Prentiss said "Thank you, you might just save many other womens lives or at least give us someone to look for."

She shrugged. "I see all kinds of people working here but I never thought one would be some bad ass like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Someone Begins To Fixate on Prentiss

Meanwhile across town there was someone watching television in a cheap motel room. He said "Agent Prentiss I think you want to be a challenge for me don't you. Don't worry it will be quick and painless when you die. Your friends at the BAU will be responsible for your blood on their hands. You're so beautiful that it will be a tragedy for me to take you out of this world when we meet."

Then he turned off the television and went into the bathroom. He had to be perfect for her, she wasn't like the other women he'd been with recently. No she radiated class and intelligence. So he had to be more sophisticated in order to lure her into his trap. First he had to get a better wardrobe and get an upgrade in where he slept, this place would not do for her. He wondered where the FBI agents were staying and how easy it would be to find them here in Miami. The bigger the surprise the better for all of them. Especially her. He knew that one of their team members Aaron Hotchner had suffered a devastating loss recently at the hands of a killer, wouldn't it be something if there were more tears shed in the Behavioral Analysis Unit after their time here in Sunny Florida. What a true shame that would be now.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later: The sketch had been released to the local media of the tentative Unsub and now the profilers were waiting for something to happen or someone to know the mystery man. They still were looking at the other crime scenes and had released a tentative profile to the public.

Then JJ's cell phone rang on the table beside her. She answered. "Agent Jareau, how can I help you."

The voice on the other end said' That man in the sketch is on a table in my morgue. He came in three days ago. He's a John Doe right now, but he died from heroin and meth combined , I am sorry to say." "I am Alexx Woods the medical examiner for the crime lab at the Miami Dade police department."

JJ said" Well thank you for that doctor. If you can get anything further on an identification please call me at this number. That helps us rule someone out but it doesn't mean we have our man out of Miami." Then she hung up with a sigh.

"Our first tentative Unsub died of a heroin methamphetamine cocktail and he's in the morgue as a John Doe. The Miami Dade crime lab just told me."

Hotch said" Then who is out there killing these women and why. And what is his fixation with brunettes ."

Prentiss walked into the room from getting a chai tea and she saw everybody look at her without saying anything. "Oh not that again. I can't hide someplace until this guy is caught. I won't do that. I know you all think I need to be protected but I'm careful and I like to think smart. "

Rossi said" We could have a protective detail outside your hotel room or I have a room with two separate sleeping areas that you could stay in if you want."

She looked at him. "Sorry but no. Just because some person out there wants to get his jollies about my hair color , I am not running scared. I will be fine. I won't go out on the street without someone with me at all times and I will keep my hotel room door locked even when I am in it ok? " She exhaled slowly. "This is my job and I know everybody is worried about me but I need to show this person that I won't fold. "

She sipped her chai tea slowly. " I'm ready to get out here, who's with me?" She stood there looking at the men. "I have a gun and I am a good shot, my own room will be fine."

Hotch said "I'll go with you Emily, two good shots are always better than one after all."

Then they left to hit the street again.

Rossi said" Well Morgan , you're with me let's go." They left together as well

JJ and Reid looked at each other. "Wow that got interesting with Prentiss, could Rossi be interested in her. He wanted her to share his room ."

JJ said" Let's leave it alone for now and see what else happens , Spence. He may just feel overprotective or something about her hair."


	8. Chapter 8

Seven pm: The team returned to the hotel feeling hungry and tired after a long day searching for a faceless killer. Prentiss walked up to the front desk and said "Any messages for me?" She didn't expect anything though she did have some friends around Miami.

The Hispanic woman working the front desk said "Yes I do have something for you."

Then she handed her some sunflowers wrapped in green paper. "There is a card too."

Emily said "These are nice but not my favorite flower." She took the card carefully. It read "You are my sunshine." There was no signature on it. Then Emily got her cell phone out carefully and said "Thank you maam." "Do you have any rubber gloves and a plastic bag? I need to save this and I can't touch it anymore."

The woman got the things for Emily, a small garbage bag and rubber cleaning gloves.

Emily smiled. "Thank you you've been a big help. If anyone else leaves me anything , please put gloves on and leave it in a plastic bag at the desk for me."

Then she took the first evidence and called Rossi. "I may have a problem. I have some evidence that I need help with. Also a medium well done cheeseburger with fries and vanilla shake."

"I'm in the lobby I don't know if I should go to my room in case he is in the hotel as a guest."

Rossi replied."That offer from before is still open, you can share my room."

She replied" No I'll come up to yours and we can eat together but I still want to stay in mine. I'm sorry, I know you're worried but I will be ok. Order that food and I'll be on your floor in half an hour."

Rossi said "I don't like this, I wish you'd go back to Quantico but I know you won't do that." "Please be careful."

She replied "I will." Then she hung up and waited a few minutes. She went to the back of the elevators to the ones for Rossi's floor and got into one. She pushed three floors above and below just for the purpose of covering her tracks.

In her hand was the evidence and she was still gloved. He was making a move but who was he and why her besides her hair color.

Then the elevator stopped. She walked to Rossi's room and knocked on the door softly.

He opened it and said "Are you ok?" She replied "Except for some flowers that I really don't like I'm ok."

He sighed. "Does anything ever get beneath that surface Emily?"

She looked at him."What does that mean?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Never mind, your food is getting cold on the table."

She shrugged and went over to the table. "The evidence is in that garbage bag.I prefer gerbera daisies in case you wondered." She picked up a French fry and took a bite. "Very good job."

David moved over to the table and sat beside her. He had a Caesar salad with grilled chicken for himself. He took and forkful and ate it.

She said"So what are you going to do with the rest of your evening?"

He replied" After we eat I'll probably shower, there is a nice sound of the ocean out on my balcony. I could listen to it for a while before I go to bed or read a good book."

Emily looked at him. "I thought I'd get a hot bubble bath, watch some trashy TV and unwind before another day here in Miami."

Then they ate for a while.

David said "If you want I can show you the other room up here. It has a separate bathroom that you can use, no strings."

Emily looked at him for a moment. "Are you trying to give the team something to talk about with this stuff?"

He just looked at her. "I care about you, I'm not going to deny that. I am also not going to worry about what people think."

"We will discuss that when we get back to Quantico, Agent Prentiss."

She picked up the container that her milkshake was in. "Suddenly I'm not all that hungry. Thanks for the thought."

She placed a ten dollar bill on the table for the food and then walked out of his room.

She sipped at the milkshake slowly on the way to her room in the elevator. Why did it have to be this way. She felt something for David sure, but she wasn't a woman to go into helpless female mode when there was a problem. She had learned that from her mothers example of what not to do. It had gotten her through Quantico and when she came to the BAU after Elle Greenaway had left.

She got to her room and opened the door relocking it after she entered. Then she opened her suitcase and pulled out a long mint green and black kimono. She liked it to unwind in after a hot bath sometimes.

She got her coconut 3 in one bubble bath, bath gel and shampoo combo and headed in to start water in the big tub for herself.

She also pulled out a travel candle in an apple scent and used a book of hotel matches to light it. She sipped more of her shake and then got ready to climb into the tub when bubbles began foaming in the water.

She needed to think. But first to relax her body. It didn't do any good for her to be distracted while working this case. Someone here had killed women who were brunettes and they were still out there.

It didn't fit that they would go all romantic and send flowers, it didn't fit the profile. So someone had to have something personal against her but what?


	9. Chapter 9

Later that same night:

As Prentiss relaxed in her tub there was a man outside her room in a designer button down casual shirt and khaki pants. He'd found it, her room. Bryan Jennings had struck gold. Now all he had to do was wait. They once had thought they had him for kidnapping his ten year old daughter Kelly back a few years before but he'd eluded them.

Now it was time. He so looked forward to revenge on all of them. Too bad Elle Greenaway had snapped though. She would have also been so much fun to play with. But Emily was the real prize. If only that Agent Rossi would leave her alone. He was becoming an annoyance too. He would get here, she would be the ultimate beauty and his biggest thrill ever.

He listened at her door for a while hearing water running. Now was not the time, but later. Before they left he would get her. They had taken Kelly from him over a misunderstanding when he had no choice and now he would take something from them that they loved in return.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later: Emily had told the team about her mystery admirer who was pretty persistent with his unwanted gifts. First the sunflower and then gourmet chocolates. The man didn't know that she preferred the simpler things like the rare slice of apple pie with caramel syrup or vanilla ice cream. It was getting frustrating for the team since they were still not getting anywhere with finding this unsub here in Miami.

They were beginning to think this would be one of those cases that they couldn't solve despite their time and effort. And here she was getting on the same old elevator to go to her room again. She had felt kind of crampy and just tired so she really wanted a hot bath since she couldn't get a massage at this time of day.

She opened the door to her room and then closed it behind her with a was quiet in there and something made her feel uneasy. Or maybe the others were making her feel skitttish about something that wasn't there just now. She opened the drawer that her extra pajamas were in and pulled out some mens type shorts that read FBI and Quantico, Virginia in smaller letters down one leg.

These were her I'm not in the mood shorts. She also had a faded blue T-shirt with FBI on it that she wore sometimes to bed by itself. She headed into the bathroom thinking that hot water might help the slight ache in her lower back. Sometimes she had to admit that she wasn't up to speed one week a month but yet she pushed through it and did her job.

She started her bath water and placed her Ipod on the dock to relax with in there.

Meanwhile outside her room: Bryan Jennings had returned. He had somehow gotten a hotel polo shirt and khaki pants uniform and a fake name tag with the name Sam Dillon on it. He also had a copy of her room key and he planned tosay that some guests had problems with theirs on this floor so he was checking her lock for the front desk. It was genius, she'd never suspect anything until he had her.

And then he would end his games here in Miami. Such a shame he had to kill those pathetic women that were less beautiful than her.. They should never have messed with his life. They took Kelly from him, he could have cared less about Lucy her mother, the bitch.

He took a deep breath. Musn't get too excited too soon. He could her her water running again. She'd be so clean when he surprised her. He could smell something that was tropical, coconut he thought. He saw her as more of a floral scent woman. There was always the unexpected element in the chase.

He headed down the hall a bit to a room marked vending machines. He did feel thirsty, maybe a cold Coke would do until he saw her face to face.

Emily,a beautiful vibrant woman. He hoped he wouldn't make too much of a mess in her room when he introduced himself.

An hour later: Emily had gotten out of the tub and towel dried her hair. She felt somewhat better but tired. She swallowed two Tylenol with bottled water and moved to the bed after switching her Ipod off for the night. Then she heard it, the click of her door opening. One of her backup guns was on the top shelf of the closet just outside this other was in with her clothes in the dresser. She closed the bathroom door quietly with one foot listening for footsteps. Just so whoever it was walked past the bathroom and she could get her gun.

She heard them go further into the room and then stop. She slipped out into the area near her closet and got her gun silently.

Then she moved quietly around the roomwith her gun in her hand. She had on yellow duck slippers that had been a gift from Garcia last Christmas. They were quiet on the thick hotel carpeting.

Then he turned around. "Well Agent Prentiss we meet at last. You won't be needing that nasty gun though. He grabbed her wrist and then twisted it so she would drop her weapon. He didn't know she was left handed though. Emily made a fist with her left hand and punched him in the face as hard as she could. Her hand hurt as she lowered it after hitting him.

He said "Why did you have to be a bitch Emily, I just wanted to play a bit with you."

Blood was coming out of his nose already. He started to walk toward her with blood dripping on to the floor.

He said "I am sorry that your friends will have to mourn for you. They have already done that for Agent Hotchners loss."

Then Emily managed to grip her gun awkwardly in her injured left hand. She had it at knee level on him. "FBI, you son of a bitch, stay right there."

He smirked. "What are you going to do, shoot me? Your hand looks like it hurts like hell ."

Emily looked at him and then pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and then the man laid on the floor holding his left knee. "I hate you, you shot me." Blood started to pool on the carpet below him. Emily would pay for the damages.

Then she lifted the phone with her right hand and pushed the number for the front desk. "This is Agent Prentiss in Room 916, I have a wounded man who needs medical attention and also the other agents need to come to my room please, thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Twenty minutes later: Emily was in one area of her room as the man was taken out on a stretcher for medical attention. One of the paramedics said" Maam you need to have that hand looked at. Let us help you do that."

She replied "At least let me get some other clothes on then I'll do what you want. Her hand hurt a lot. That had been one of the few times in her life that she had ever hit anyone. He had deserved it though. She said"Who is this guy? He knows about us , why, he knew about Haley Hotchner. He has to be someone from before."

The paramedics placed an ice pack on Emily' s hand. "Come with us now please, that hand doesn't look good."

She sighed, "It's nothing."

Morgan said "I'll go with her,"

Emily said "I can handle it myself , just don't call my mother."

Rossi said"I'll go the room doesn't need one more body in the way here, I'll call with an update."

Everyone nodded and they left.


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes later JJ said "I'll go draft a statement for the media and get some people to clean up the mess."  
Hotch said" Wait on the clean up there may be prints in here that we can get. I want everything nailed tight on him before we leave here."

Reid said' There is some hair over here with a plastic hotel employee name tag, might be something for a DNA profile. That hair color didn't look like it fit him before."  
He placed both items in a plastic bag with gloved hands.  
JJ meanwhile wandered into the her friend liked coconut scented things. She knew she wore a light scent but not what it was exactly until now. She noticed a small bottle of Tylenol that was open on the bathroom sink . She knew what those were for when she saw a box of tampons beside it. She pushed the bathroom door shut and said ' There is nothing that we need in there except some personal items of Emily's. Reid commented. "I didn't expect her to be a well jeans and t-shirt person, she dresses up so much at work normally."  
Morgan shrugged"Everybody has their moments kid, though she could make just about anything look good."

JJ said" If i were you i'd watch that around Rossi, does anybody else get a more than coworker thing from the two of them, or isd it just me?"

Hotch replied" If they are involved that's something that they need to handle, when they are ready they will tell us. For now we just work this and try an d figure out why this particular Unsub is so obsessed with knowing everything about us or how he does. I thought that what happened to my family was blocked from the media. Strauss promised me it would be. So someone hacked into our files , is this guy with a hole in his knee really that smart or are we just stupid this time?" 


	13. Chapter 13

At the hospital: Emily had her hand X-rayed and there was an ice pack on it as she sat on the hospital bed. Then the doctor came in and said "Agent Prentiss I am sorry to tell you this but your hand is broken. You will be in a cast for about six to eight weeks or so and then you will have physical therapy."

"Can you be on light duty? She sighed. "I guess I'll have to now, thank you doctor."

She found her cell phone and pushed the button for Hotch's number. She waited for an answer for a few minutes.

"Hotchner."

"It's Emily, my hand is broken so I am going to be sidelined for a while. I can work light duty."

Hotch sighed. "You'll have to go back to Quantico, I'll get the jet ready."

She replied "I can still work."

He said" I would be more comfortable if you were helping Garcia for a while. "

She exhaled. "Fine, I'll be out of here in a few hours, I need my stuff in my room though."

He said "J.J. will be sure you have it."

She replied" Thank you Hotch, I'll tell Rossi, he's getting coffee down the hall, bet he won't sleep tonight at all." Then she hung up.

A few minutes later, David Rossi came into the room with two cups of coffee and also Ambassador Rosalie Prentiss.

Emily said "Mother, what are you doing here? The bureau needs only to call you when I am unable to speak or am severely bleeding. I have a broken hand which will heal."

Ambassador Prentiss said" Well Erin Strauss keeps me informed and I can clearly see that you are altogether too close to David Rossi."

Then David spoke. "First of all maam you daughter has had a hell of a day today. She will have to more than likely go back to Quantico now on desk duty." He exhaled slowly.

"Your daughter is an intelligent, attractive woman who I like having the pleasure of knowing and spending time with socially. If that is hard for you to comprehend learn to adjust."

Ambassador Prentiss made a huffing sound. "No one ever speaks to me that way. " " Call me when you're feeling more yourself Emily or when you find a more suitable man for your life."

Then her heels clicked out of the room.

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry that she acted like that with you."

David shrugged. I'm not, at least she knows what my feelings are. I'm an adult and so are you stella so she can deal with that on her own."

Emily blinked. "You called me star, I'm not though. "

He replied "It fits you after all you got hurt in the line and kicked a homicidal unsubs ass."

Emily smiled slightly. So do you want to see where they are to do my cast so I can go back to the hotel and or home."

He nodded. "I'll go see where the doctor is for you. Are you really ok?"

She shrugged. "That was just another chapter in my ongoing saga of my mothers disappointment in me as a daughter. At least now she won't think I'm a lesbian anymore."

David looked at her. "You're not serious, she thought or believed you were gay?"

Emily sighed. "To her me joining the FBI was wanting to be one of the boys again because my dad showed me how to change a tire and the oil in a car and taught me how to shoot. She's never gotten over me being a well girl and wanting my nails done."

"Though I do like a good massage every now and then."

She was quiet for a moment. "I thought maybe you'd volunteer to give me one sometime. I am sure you could give a great backrub."

Rossi smiled. "Oh we will see in a few days, I will miss you though Emily. "

She touched his face with her good hand. "When we find out who wanted me to die , I want in when you get him."

He said "As if anybody would try and stop you, no chance."

Then she had her cast put on, a light blue color and was given a waterproof cover so she could shower when she wanted to do that. The doctor gave her a prescription for pain pills and said she could have her cast removed in Virginia. He would fax her records to the bureau doctors for her.

"Thank you doctor, now I can pack and go back home. Looks like I'm at rest for a while now."

David said "Just until you heal. I am sure there will be plenty of work to do to find out who the guy was that you shot."

She said "Well I want out of here, I need to pack and be ready for the plane soon. I hate this shade of green in these rooms."

Four hours later: Emily was sent home on the bureau jet. Her mother had tried her cell phone repeatedly so she finally disconnected the battery from it and turned on her Ipod. She smiled as she heard some of Dave's songs begin to play. Her head leaned back in the seat and her eyes closed.

She felt bad for letting the team down but Hotch had sent her home and he wanted her to work with Garcia on a profile from that end. So she'd do it. She wanted him and she would help get justice for the other victims.

The following day: Quantico , Virginia. Prentiss walked into the BAU office dressed casually since technically she was on light duty. She had on black pants with a jade green colored shirt that was button down and easy to wear with her cast. She also had a mug of chai tea in her right hand.

Then Garcia came in. "Emily , are you ok? Come on over to my other computer desk and sit down." First she hugged her friend for a moment.

Emily replied "I'm ok, a little unhappy that I'm not in Miami. Mind if I charge my cell phone and well my Ipod somewhere? Sometimes music helps me think."

Garcia said "Sure, there's an extra power strip and dock over there I bring mine in when I'm alone too at times."

"So what name did this guy use? I saw a hotel employee name tag in evidence but that has to be a fake one."

Emily thought for a moment. "His name tag read Scott Jackson, there was some DNA on it so they may find the real guy that way."

She swallowed her tea for a moment. " He was scary, he knew about Hotch's wife, Elle Greenaway's breakdown and that Jason Gideon left too. So it has to be someone from back a while to know all those things happened or seriously obsessed with this team."

Then Emily's cell phone beeped. "How was your night?"

She replied "Fine, I'm in the office with Garcia right now."

David said "Tell Penelope hello. We got some prints from the room that are on the way and some good blood for testing. The hotel needs new carpeting."

Emily said "Ask them to bill me, I did the damage to it. Oh and Hotch should know that this guy is seriously creepy, he knows about Elle Greenaway having a breakdown, about Haley and that Jason Gideon left. It makes me wonder what else he wanted to to with me before I took him down."

David said "We will find out sooner or later everybody makes a mistake."


	14. Chapter 14

The same day: Miami, Florida

Hotch said" Why don't we all go grab dinner? There is a diner down the block from the hotel that is supposed to have good food even pasta for you Dave."

Rossi replied " Well thank you but maybe I want something else tonight."

Morgan commented. "Maybe something that isn't on the menu at all or someone."

Reid interjected. "You know that must be why you don't keep a girlfriend for more than two weeks."

Morgan looked at him. "And what do you know about women kid?"

Reid shrugged. "I know enough to not refer to them as menu items for one thing."

Rossi said "While you two are having your fun, I'm going to go eat. If anyone wants to join me I'll see you down the road."

JJ said "I'll come Dave I'm ready."

Hotch said "Me too." The three of them headed out of the hotel lobby together.

Reid said " You know if you thought he was going to say some thing about Prentiss he's not that way. I mean there is his alleged reputation and everything. I am going to eat with the rest of the team. If I were you I would apologize to him and soon."

Morgan shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is, if they are into each other why the big secret?"

Then he walked out of the lobby following Reid to go to dinner with the team.

Twenty minutes later: The team had a corner table in the diner and the waitress came to take their orders. Reid got a turkey club sandwich, Morgan meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Hotch macaroni and cheese , JJ chili with cheddar cheese on top and then Rossi ordered. "I'll have a cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard and onion , some French fries and a chocolate shake."

For a moment everybody looked at him after the waitress moved away. He said "I was in the mood for a burger so you don't have to stare at me like my hair turned purple or something people."

Everybody laughed.

Hotch said" You just eat so healthy a lot of the time that it's hard to wrap our heads around you having a junk food pig out."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "We don't profile the profilers eating habits. We do still have someone to stop with an obsession right?"

Everybody nodded and was eating then in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

The following day: Quantico, Virginia

Emily was still working on the case with Garcia. Nothing was jumping out at them and then Emily's cell phone rang.

Hotchner said "Emily have Garcia check all unresolved cases from the time Elle Greenaway had her breakdown until Gideon left. We think our unsub was in that time frame. "

Emily replied "Sure Hotch, want her to call you back?"

He replied "When she has something to tell me yes."

Garcia said"What did Hotch need? "

Emily said "All unresolved cases from when Elle broke down up to Gideon leaving. I don't know why he must have a theory."

Garcia started tapping keys on her keyboard. "Done."

Then Emily's cell rang again. "Morning stella, I hope that we will be home soon."

Emily said "Morning back at you. We are working a theory now, hope something pops. I miss you too."

Dave said "I thought I was being subtle."

Emily smiled. "It's sweet, when you get back I'll cook dinner."

He said " Good I'll look forward to that, bring your kimono."

Emily blushed slightly. "Oh I definitely will."

Garcia said "Hmm someone is persistent. You know Morgan used to call me like that but that was before Kevin. "

Emily shrugged. "Everybody can have friends right?"

Garcia smiled. "Sure in my opinion David Rossi could use a few more of those. "

Emily's mouth opened. "How did you guess? "

Garcia said "He just has a way of looking at you sometimes. It's sweet, is this a secret still?"

Emily was quiet for a moment. "I just want to find the right way to tell Hotch. I mean it's still pretty new."

Garcia nodded. "I won't tell anyone until you do. But for what it's worth Em you couldn't do much better than him. I know he seems lighter since you've been in his world."

Later : Garcia said "We have ten cases from that time frame. Two were arsons, one robbery homicide, three were sex offenders, and three out of the last four were botched kidnapping and assaults."

"There was one of those that we didn't pursue because he let the child involved go. Though he had to give her up. His name was Bryan Jennings. They tracked him from Disney World in Florida to Arizona before Kelly was found. Mom got total custody and he had to give up all parental rights to her. We thought he was in the wind."

Prentiss said "Well would this guy be pissed off enough to start stalking me and other brunettes and killing them for payback? What does his ex look like?"

Garcia typed something and then said" Emily you just cracked this wide open, meet Lucy Jennings."

On the screen was a very attractive brunette, and it explained the reason for the attacks.

Emily said"Call Hotch with this and her picture. He's obsessed with the BAU because he wants one of us to be taken away like his family was."

Garcia began making phone calls as Emily went to get some bottled water. It felt so good to know she had still contributed despite her injury. Now she just hoped they'd get the idiot to pay for everything he'd done. It was worth a broken hand and replacing hotel carpet fo this one.'


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile Bryan Jennings was recovering in a Miami hospital under armed guard for his attack on Prentiss and for questioning on other matters which had not been specified to him. He had needed a knee replacement from where he was wounded.

Which only made him more angry. Now that Prentiss bitch had left Florida because Hotchner wanted her protected again. Nobody was invulnerable, he'd get his payback once he was on his feet again.

Then Hotch said " We need to tell the media that we have found an unsub. I don't want it put out there who he is just a general statement."

JJ said" I can do that and I'll give you a rough draft before I go to the media."

Hotch nodded. "Good, I also want everything on the victims he got to before we found him again." "I don't want how they died all over the front page just who they were in general and mention an assault on an FBI agent but no name."

Rossi said "This could just feed his ego you know, men like him don't go down easy. I don't mind saying that I think Emily needs to be somewhere safe for a while, out of the public eye."

Hotch sighed. "All right until we are ready to move on Bryan Jennings , call her and tell her that she needs to stay at your place in Little Creek. I don't want to send her to her mother because that would be counterproductive for everyone."

"I think Garcia could help her pack some things she needs from her townhouse."

Rossi said"I will call her and tell her. I know she has an overnight bag at work, we all do. She could give me a list to pack for her or to Garcia."

Hotch said "Penelope can handle it. I want this done as soon as possible. She'd hate a safe house so I want her comfortable. I'm the only one besides Dave who knows where his cabin is that works here." "So she will be safe."

Rossi said"Let me call her , she will handle a vacation from her townhouse better coming from me."

Hotch said" Go take a few minutes everybody, we will get this done today so we can all go home."

Rossi stepped outside and dialed his cell phone.

Emily answered. "Hey Amore , still miss me?"

He replied" Well I need to tell you something. Hotch thinks you need to be out of the public eye for a while. Would you want to stay at my cabin for a while?"

Emily was quiet. Then she said "How long is a while?"

He replied "Just until we are sure Bryan Jennings gets locked in a cage somewhere, I am probably going to be staying there too unless you'd prefer Hotch since he is the only other person who knows where I live."

Emily said"I'd rather have you. God I need to pack but I'll do it. I'm out of commission with my broken hand, or that's what you'll tell people? My mother does not make the list."

David said"I'll tell Hotch it's a go then. Have Garcia help with the packing, you can bring anything you want."

Emily smiled. Thank you but that could get dangerous."

Three days later: Little Creek, Virginia. Emily and some of her luggage were taken to Rossi's cabin. When she first saw it it took her breath away. This was so much more than what she imagined. But yet it was him. The property was surrounded by pine trees and she could see a jacuzzi tub on the corner of his wooden deck. So this was his home, it was perfect for him.

She walked up some stone steps to the front door and then opened it with the key he had given her. There were gorgeous hardwood floors inside with a big pewter gray couch in the center of the room with burgundy accents.

Emily liked his choice of color in the room and the stone fireplace in front of a matching recliner.

A small gray cat with a black stripe down her back came over to Emily and rubbed against her ankles. Then she saw the name tage on her. "Grigio." Italian for gray. Though she would have thought him a dog person not a cat one. She found a small room that was done with navy blue and silver and that appeared to be a guest room. For a moment she wondered who had stayed there before, but that was none of her business.

She opened up the bag with her laptop in it and found an outlet near a corner table. Then as she was plugging it in the door opened. Emily stood up slowly and carefully reached for her gun. She was slowly lifting it up and about to say "freeze FBI" when David walked into the room slowly.

"So Stella do you like your new living arrangements? "

She placed her gun on the table and went over to hug him tightly.

"Yes I do now that you're here but how?"

He shrugged. "Aaron didn't think you should be alone here. So here I am."

His hands touched her face gently and then he kissed her. "I've been waiting to do that for a while now."

She smiled. "Nicely done amore, your cat is a sweetheart too."

He nodded. "I've had her for two years now, someone dumped her out here one rainy night after my last divorce. She was pretty cold and luckily I got her to a good vet because it was touch and go for a while. The rest is history for us."

Emily held his hand. "Who knew you had such a soft side. You are a man of contradictions David Rossi."

David smiled. "Well now you can figure them all out and get to know me better here at the same time."

Emily replied" I like that idea, you don't mind me as your houseguest for a while though?"

He smiled. "Oh bella you're so much more than that, I guess I need to show you whiel you're here don't I?"


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later: Emily was temporarily alone in David's cabin with Grigio his cat on the pale gray couch and the latest James Patterson book in her hands. She liked his style when she found rare moments of reading time. She had just opened the book to the first page when she saw the door handle move. She stood up silently and lifted her gun up off the cushion beside her.

She waited a few seconds to see if the person came inside the door or just was gone.

Then the door opened the whole way and a young woman in her mid twenties with some blue streaks on the tips of her blond hair walked in with a bucket of cleaning supplies.

Emily said" Federal agent , drop the bucket." She had her gun in her good hand.

The woman dropped what she was carrying and put her hands in the air. "Uh I don't know who you were expecting but I am Mr. Rossi's cleaning lady. I come one Thursday a month and my name is Camilla Messer." Her hands stayed above her head as she stood there.

Emily said" Ok I don't know about any cleaning woman working for him but as soon as he gets back from getting groceries and cat litter we will just have a little discussion with him about that fact."

She said "All right I've worked for him for three years now, he's pretty neat for a man unless he's writing a book then he tends to forget himself and his house."

Emily was quiet. Why wouldn't he have told her he had a cleaning woman if he wanted her to be comfortable here. Oh that's right nobody was supposed to know she was here in the first place, she was at an "undisclosed" location to the public.

She hoped he got back soon so they could go over the rules again about how she was supposed to stay safe when someone trying to get in the back door could almost scare the crap out of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Half an hour later: David Rossi arrived home and found Emily standing in the rear entry way with his cleaning lady and her gun out in her good hand. He put down the cat litter and other groceries he was carrying and said "I think I forgot to cancel something for this month didn't I?"

Emily said " And to mention that you even have a cleaning lady in the first place so I don't scare the shit out of her like I did today when I am thinking that there is a possible intruder that might want to hurt me more than I already am."

David said " Camilla you can go." He handed her two fifty dollar bills from his wallet. "I am very sorry I should have called you to cancel."

Camilla took the money and said" It's not everyday I get to meet an FBI agent like this right? I'll call next month before I drive out. "

She looked at Emily. "I'd say nice meeting you but since you took ten years off my life maam it really wasn't."

Emily sighed. "Sorry. I don't know what else to say."

David felt bad he should have communicated better but then he was used to having his routine be a little private at times."

Emily turned and moved toward the back of the cabin. "I'll be in the Jacuzzi thinking about why I feel like a colossal ass when I didn't do anything wrong here today."

David sighed. He had definitely screwed this one up. Of course her nerves would be on edge when she had come here to be safe and nobody was supposed to know where she was or with who for that purpose. He hoped she didn't decide to call Hotch and tell him that she wanted a safe house now instead. He had hoped she would like his home eventually enough to make it hers too down the line.

Now that wasn't likely to happen. He unpacked his groceries and started to make his homemade tomato and cream sauce for the angel hair pasta that he had bought for their dinner tonight. Now he wondered if she'd be here to eat with him or if she'd want to go back to her townhouse instead or somewhere else in Quantico.

Emily was in the bathroom getting into her one piece black bathing suit with red racing stripes on the hips. She'd go sit in the Jacuzzi for a while and think. She honestly liked staying here with him and his cat but he just didn't get that she was still somewhat scared about the whole mess. Hopefully they would soon let her get back to the bureau again so she didn't feel so isolated and at loose ends of her life. It wasn't easy to depend on him , she hadn't much with a man since her father had died. But then nobody had exactly been like David Rossi.


	19. Chapter 19

An hour later: David went out to his deck with a plate of cheese , fresh sliced salami and some crusty bread and olives. He saw Emily sitting in his Jacuzzi and that she appeared to be taking in the view. He had a big fenced in backyard that could easily have a few dogs in it if he'd wanted. But then he never expected to have his cat living here after she had been dropped off .

He said "Stella, I made some antipasto for us and I was thinking of manicotti later for the main meal with a tomato alfredo sauce over it. Are you going to be in the mood for that?"

Emily looked at him. "I can always eat Dave, but we need to talk. You know I try to be brave and act like the fact that some nutjob isn't out there and obsessed with me or that he murdered two other innocent women because they had my hair color." "It comes with the job and all that stuff right, you never know what unsub can get fixations on."

He listened. "Well you came here instead of some random safe house without me so you must have trusted me to keep you safe."

She sighed. "Yes I do but you could have told me that your cleaning lady was coming or that you forgot to cancel her. I get that you have a lot of your own life here and off the job, we all want that. I just was hoping that our lives were trying to fit together somehow. Now I don't know that they are just yet." She took some of the bread and a piece of soft mozzarella cheese that looked fresh and bit into it.

David sighed. "Well at least have dinner with me and if you still don't feel safe here after that and a good nights rest I'll call Hotch and see where else you can go if you want."

Emily looked at him. "I'm staying here with you, I am not letting what we have go without a fight . Just tell me when we get visitors , its not forever . Just until we are sure Bryan Jennings is locked in a cage and can't hurt me anymore."

Then she heard her cell phone ring. "Prentiss. Oh sure things are good here , what? He didn't. He can't even walk on one of his legs. Damn. No I am not going to a safe house I am staying here Morgan. How am I supposed to live at the office? Fine go ahead and call him, sometimes even though I respect your concern you can be such a caveman Derek."

Then she hung up her phone.

" Jennings beat up the guard on him and escaped the hospital. He's thought to be coming to get me and they want me to go back to the bureau and stay there and I refused. I want to be here , let him come , I'll finish it this time ."

David said " Well at least consider a safe house."

She looked at him. "No you didn't just go there. You are here and last time I checked I have a gun. I'll use it on him seriously this time if he comes here again to try something. If you want let's go look for some big Dobermans and let them guard the fence. I always liked those dogs as a girl. We had them around some of the places I lived for my mothers protection. "

David sighed. "Ok your mind is made up but if it gets more intense you are moving to the bureau under guard no arguments."

She nodded. "Fine, but let's just have that good meal and forget him for now. If he comes I'll be ready for what is meant to happen Rossi."


	20. Chapter 20

Later that evening: Emily and David had both eaten the pasta that he had made and some salad as well. Emily decided to do the dishes since he had cooked for her. He said" You know if you still want a few dogs around here, I have a friend who breeds black Shiloh German shepherds that are trained for protection . Might not hurt me to have more security out here either."

Emily said" That's a nice thought but I am not sure how long I am staying here and if I don't spend time around them how fair is that for the animals. This whole thing could end before we know it."

David nodded. "It could cara, but I hope it isn't too soon. I have gotten kind of used to you being there on the other side of my bed at night recently. It's nice having someone there other than Grigio down at the foot of it . "

Emily kissed his cheek. "You are a charmer David Rossi. I like that about you and I know why other women have been attracted to you over the years. You know the best things to say."

David said "Well there may have been other women in my life before you but none were like you are for me. "

They cleaned up the dishes and then headed to the bedroom for other activities of a more private nature.


	21. Chapter 21

Ten days later: Emily was in the bedroom pulling her clothes out of the spare dresser that she had been using at Davids. She had been ordered into protective custody at the bureau effective immediately because Chief Strauss had opened her mouth to Emily's mother about why she wasn't reachable and so now she had to leave the cabin.

She tossed piles of her underwear and bras into the open suitcase randomly not caring where they landed or how.

David said " I know you hate this stella, I do too but it is to keep you safe for a while."

She sighed. "Once again my mother interferes with my life. She tried it when I first got the job at the BAU to pull favors and get me to report on Hotch and I didn't obey. Now this because I am involved with you and staying perfectly safe at your home, she pulls the concerned mother card when she normally doesn't care what I do or where I am for months at a time."

David said "I can see you at work and she can't do anything about that sweetheart even as much as she tries ."

Emily said "Can we at least go by my townhouse before I have to go to the office? I want some pillows off of my bed and one of my blankets if I am sleeping on a couch I want it to feel somewhat familiar."

David smiled. "Sure, I don't have to take you back to the bureau for another two hours. If anyone asks you stopped to check on your house and get some food and shower items for the office shower area. We are going to get him and then your life can return to normal ."

She said "I am taking him down when he comes, I get that right. He put this splint on my hand after all. I am glad to be rid of that cast though. I get started on physical therapy next week so that is something to keep my mind occupied. Plus there will be Garcia when everybody is on the road."

David said "You're not going to travel with us then? I mean when we need to."

Emily shrugged. "Strauss wants me on desk duty and from what I know Hotch's hands were tied on that one. Morgan tried to argue for me being out in the field but he got shot down too. So I can be Garcia's helper for a while and there are always cell phones amore."

David sighed. " Yes there are but I can't do this over the phone when I want." He pulled her toward him and held her in his arms.

She touched his face gently. "Hang in there , soon this whole nightmare will be behind us. Then we can just be us."

Then there was a knock on the door.

David said"I'll get it , you finish packing ."

Emilly did but she had her gun out nearby on the nightstand.

David came back a few minutes later with Aaron Hotchner. He said" I am sorry but since I know where you live before anyone else in the bureau Strauss ordered me to come and get Emily. Off the record this sucks but on it there is officially nothing I can do to change the situation."

David said" She's in the bedroom packing her things. She did say she wants to stop at her townhouse before she goes back to the bureau for a few personal items that she needs. Can I go with you to take her back to the office?"

Hotch sighed. "That's the other part of this that I don't like. You are only allowed to communicate with Emily at the office for the time being while she is in protective custody, again not my orders. I am against the wall here on this one."

David nodded. "Well nobody says I can't make cell phone calls right? I mean if hypothetically we are out of town on a case and I am at a hotel. Ambassador Prentiss can't control that can she?"

Emily came out of the bedroom in a black jacket with a bright red tank top under it and matching black pants. "What is my mother trying to control now?"

David said" After you leave here with Hotch I am only allowed to communicate with you at work until you are not under bureau protection, but I intend on using my cell phone as well when I am out of town her orders be damned."

Hotch said "I have not heard anything of this conversation you two just had. All I know is that I am to take you to the office after you stop at your townhouse Emily to get your personal things." "Whatever Agent Rossi chooses to do from this point on is his business now not the bureaus."

Emily said "Then let Jennings come for me, the son of a bitch. If people want to interfere with my life professionally and personally then bring him on. I want this done so I can go back to my home and sleep in my own bed and not on someone's office couch indefinitely."

David said "You know I almost feel sorry for him because nobody should ever deal with being responsible for putting that fire in your eyes mia passioni."

Emily smiled. "Well then we have that straight, don't we . I just wonder how much acting I will have to do before this thing is said and done and what it is going to cost me."


	22. Chapter 22

Three weeks later: Emily had somewhat settled into a routine of sorts in the BAU office. She would work on paperwork and help Garcia with filing or whatever and then eventually go to sleep after eating something that was brought or sent in for her. She had not spoken to her mother since she had been told to leave Rossi's cabin.

Chief Strauss had also attempted to talk to her but Emily kept her replies short and professional, nothing else. She had started sleeping on the couch in Davids office . Her own pillow and blanket from home were in there but it wasn't the same as her waterbed. Her lower back was beginning to notice the difference also, Hopefully this whole thing would end soon and she could go back to her life again.

Then she felt like lighting one of her coconut scented travel candles that was small and could fit in her suitcase when they flew . Nobody was around the office, Garcia had had a date with Kevin something about an anniversary. She had the candle in her truck's glove compartment and she decided to slip out and get it.

What could it hurt? The team was due back in a few hours and with the recent time change she still had daylight left at seven pm. She slipped a hooded sweatshirt over the t-shirt she had been wearing and went out the side door to where she parked. Chances were nobody would even know she'd been outside and back and she didn't need to tell them.

Emily opened the passenger side door of her truck and was about to get her candle when it happened. Someone grabbed her right arm and pulled it so she was facing them. There he stood Bryan Jennings with his hair looking longer and a bit dirty and he was unshaven. He said " Agent Prentiss, FBI bitch I told you this wasn't over when you shot me the first time in Miami."

Emily managed to get her backup gun that was in the truck into her left hand that was behind her back.

Jennings had a fistful of her hair. "You're coming with me now . I want Agent Rossi to suffer when you're not here to be his whore all the time."

Emily managed to get her left elbow up and connect with the area under his left eye. She heard his cheekbone make a popping sound. "First of all Jennings, I don't go anywhere when people don't ask me nicely. Second, you have major balls trying this on BAU property."

He tried to slam her head off the front of the truck but failed. "You're going with me and your superheroes aren't going to save you sweet princess Emily."

She pulled away from him and then lifted her hand with her gun in it. "Don't Emily me, get on the ground with your hands up Bryan now. You just tried to kidnap a federal agent dumbass."

He stood there smirking at her. "No there is only one way this is ending, you are coming with me or I will have to kill you."

He pulled out his own gun and took off the safety while pointing it at her.

"What's it going to be Agent Bitch, are you going to shoot me or am I going to give your friends another funeral to attend very soon?"

Emily took the safety off of her gun and said "drop the weapon and get down on the ground now damnit."

He replied "Not going to happen ,do you want to do the honors or should i?" he lifted the gun to his temple.

She said "You want suicide by cop, not happening."

He smirked." Then I'll just have to put a hole in your pretty little body somewhere , what about near your heart?"

He fired a shot over her head.

She said "Ok I gave you two chances, goodbye Bryan." Then she shot him and afterwards she stood there with her hands shaking.


	23. Chapter 23

Then David Rossi had come out to put something in his own truck and heard the shots from not far away. He found emily standing over Bryan Jennings as if she were frozen and he was dead on the cold concrete . He said "Cara what happened, you are shaking and there is blood on your clothes."

Emily stood there for a moment. "I killed him, he tried to kidnap me or make me die David. It is his blood. I shouldn't have come out here, i just wanted a candle from my truck." Her brown eyes showed that she was in shock and some of her hair was broken off at the end of her ponytail.

He said "I am, going to take you inside. You need to see Hotch and the body needs to be removed. You just took ten years off my life sweetheart and this discussion is not over."

Emily nodded and followed him inside. She knew she was in for all kinds of hell for going outside the building alone but all she wanted was a candle and some air. Not a dead homicidal maniac to go along with it.

David took her inside and said "Hotch we need to talk now."

Aaron replied "All right but what the hell happened, is that blood on you Emily?"

Rossi said "Could we go into my office and not do this in front of an audience please? Also someone call for an ambulance theres a man out in the parking lot who needs one please."

JJ, Reid and Morgan were looking at each other like something major just happened and we need to stay here to find out what. They went to their desks to check messages and get things ready to file reports the next day.

In David's office: Everyone sat down and Dave poured a glass of water and handed one to Emily while holding on to another one himself. His right hand shook slightly as he sat on the edge of his desk wihle she was in a chair nearby. Then she said "So Emily, tell Hotch why you were outside and why there is blood on your clothing."

She said " I went out to my truck to get a scented candle for in this office. I didn't think it would be a big deal and then Bryan Jennings was outside. He tried to kidnap me and had a gun. he pulled a handful of my hair out where the end of my ponytail is split. So after he fired a shot over my head and then threated to kill me, i shot and killed him. I also broke his cheekbone as well before the end." She swallowed some water slowly. Then her hand shook. "I killed a man beside my truck in the parking area that i use everyday." She placed the water glass on Rossi's desk. "I'll take the consequences of my actions which were reckless and stupid."

Hotch looked at her for a moment. "You're damn right they were Emily. You were supposed to stay in this building for a reason, where the hell was Garcia tonight? She's always here."

Emily said" She had a date with kevin , i wasn't going to make her miss that for me." "I am all right i just would love a hot shower and to burn these clothes if possible since there is blood on them at the moment."

Hotch said" "Go get that shower and the clothes will have to be entered as evidence now since we need to work this case now after being away for three days on another one. Jack had a sore throat and aches last week and i feel like what i want is a hot shower myself at home and my bed thats what i am not getting anytime soon." "I want you off the premises for a week until i figure out how to handle this mess you dumoped in my lap by not thinking."

Emily said "Rossi, help me out here?" her voice had a slight catch in it.

He replied "Bella princepessa you dug this hole and it was impulsive and reckless. I can't do anything here, you need to go home. I am sorry."

Emily grabbed her blanket and pillow and said" Oh so i am only good enough for you to screw david but not good enough for you to have my back." She slammed the door to his office so hard that the glass in it broke.

The other agents scattered when she went to the shower area . Rossi sat in his office and his head was in his hands. " Christ my head hurts, figures i haven't had a migraine since my last divorce and now emily prentiss gives me one ." "I need to go home before this gets worse."

Hotch nodded. "Get someone to drive you and call me if you need other time off."


	24. Chapter 24

Emily came back from the shower redressed in jeans that were ripped and a t-shirt that read Motley Crue on the front. She had her carry on bag in her hand and looked at Morgan for a moment. "Do you mind driving me home? My truck is part of a crime scene right now so i can't take it." She was just trying to not lose it and start crying in front of everyone. Derek replied "Sure i'd be glad to Em, let's go."

He had her bag in one of his hands and then she followed him toward the door. "Are you ok , i mean whatever happened seemed pretty intense."

She said' Well it turns out that i am only good enough for David Rossi to screw in bed and not much else to him otherwise." She wiped something off of one of her cheeks quickly.

Derek said "Come on that's not true Em, he didn't just want you in his life for that. I know what he's like when you're away from him and he's miserable. Give him time to settle with whatever happened today and then if he is still an ass you tell him so. "

Emily sighed. "I killed a man who tried to kidnap me outside our offices. It was Bryan Jennings. Yeah it wasn't one of my brighter moves to go outside but in my head i just wanted something out of my truck. I'm off pending whatever Hotch decides to do, he's pissed at me royally. Dave didn't even back me up in there ."

Morgan said" I'm not taking sides. I will listen and help you get home safely if you need me but you did put your life at risk when you were under our protection. when your head is cooler you'll think about all of this with the emotion."

They drove to her place and the song " Take it to The Limit" by The Eagles was on his stereo. She said" Can you turn that off ? To me that makes me think of Rossi and i can't right now."

Morgan said "Sure and here we are. Let me help you get inside ok?" "Home sweet home."

She said" Haven't seen it in weeks and yet it didn't change." She tried to open her front door and her hand started to shake again.

He said "Let me do that for you it's ok." Derek opened her door and then said " Get some rest ok?"

Emilys head fell forward with her hair hanging over it and she was quiet but her shoulders were shaking as she stood theer in her entryway.

On impulse Morgan stepped into her doorway and closed it behind them. Then he pulled her gently into his arms. "Come here Em, it's ok let it go." She just held on to him and stood there sobbing as he let her cry. She was not one to break down often but when she did it was intense . Right now he wanted to put Rossi up against a wall and ask him if he knew that he could make Emily cry.


	25. Chapter 25

JJ meanwhile was driving Rossi to his cabin after seeing the directions in his trucks GPS. She knew something had him in pain and she felt for the guy but he had obviously wrecked emily who she had known longer so she was quiet as she drove. he ahd his eyes closed and his head against the back of the leather seats . He said "Thank you for this Jennifer. " She nodded in return. "Let's just get you home and feeling better ok." There was no conversation except for when he asked her to pull over two times so he could be sick. "This one is a bitch." JJ said "You've had these before then?" Dave's face was white looking and sweat was running down it as he got back into his truck. "Yeah during one of my divorces, not for years." "Think i need a shot , i have them in my house , bad thing is they have to go in my ass."

JJ replied " Well all right then, Who would think i'd be sticking a needle in your back end tonight. "

Dave said " Sweetheart i don't care who does, it's either that or shoot me literally , take your pick. Now you know my achilles heel since people don't think i have one around the bureau."

JJ pulled up at his cabin and helped him inside with the house key he had given her. His cat came out to investigate and she smiled. " Cute kitty, hmm grigio goes with her Italian owner."

Dave said "I'll show you my bed, my shots are in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. " he went back a short hallway to a room decorated in forest green and cream colored accents. He was laying face down on his pillow with his shirt out of his pants and almost in a fetal position .

JJ lowered his boxer shorts on one side carefully and then after getting the needle ready, injected him with Imitrex.

He said"Thank you." then his eyes closed slowly.

She pulled a blanket over him and could see tears running dnwn his face as she went to the other room to call the office to give them an update. He was hurting too and she could tell that it wasn't just about whatever had happened with emily earlier. This was coming on for a while now.


	26. His weaknesses

One week later: David Rossi was heading into the room where they got briefed on cases with a bottle of orange juice in one hand. His throat had felt scratchy when he'd gotten up that morning so he was hoping some vitamin C would help with any bugs that were trying to get at his system. He stopped to say hello to Garcia since he was the first one in so far. She said"Hot tea with lemon and honey will help that throat, just a suggestion." His face softened a bit. "Are you taking care of me now Penelope? Thought you only worried about derek when he was dragging a bit." he smiled so she knew he was kidding with her.

She said" Well someone has to make sure you profilers take care of yourselves so you can keep getting the bad guys . But seriously i hope you feel better soon."

He nodded. "Thank you i will work on that." He opened the juice he had in his hand and swallowed some slowly. Then he looked at the case files on his desk and opened one. Cleveland school shooting. Small campus. The victims had been the most popular girls at this particular highschool. So he wondered what the stressor was that had snapped their unsub. Then he heard footsteps in the doorway of his office. he looked up to see Reid standing there. "Dave JJ is ready to go for us."

He replied" Be right there". he had the file in his hand since it had been on top of the pile and wondered if in fact this was where they were headed next. They hadn't had many teenagers to profile since he had been back with the bureau again. He hated the ones with kids involved. Always had.

Then he saw her as he headed into the room. She was wearing one of her suits in a silvery shade with a dark purple top on that had some ruffles in it and that he liked on her. She wanted to give him a message. "Excuse me." He walked around her as she laughed with morgan over something and then went to sit in one of the rear seats of the room this time instead of being in the center. He wasn't in the mood just then. But he could be professional and get the job done. He planned to sit in the back of the jet and see if he could get some writing done or better yet a nap. Maybe he needed to talk to a friend but it was difficult when they also were loyal to her. He watched as JJ placed the teams files in front of them and found that they were indeed going to Ohio for a while. At least he could dress a bit more casually in the field. He had a certain cream colored button down shirt he thought in his to go bag. Most women liked that color on him though he wasn't sure why.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the idea for this to dustytiger, she knows who she is

Later on the plane: David had gone to the back to stretch out. He had a blanket that he traveled with sometimes and an older pillow from his house. He laid down on the open seat and turned his head toward the back of it instead of the front of the jet. He drifted off after a few minutes back there. The other agents were near the front of the plane talking and plotting out the case. Normally he joined in but right now he was just too tired.

An hour later: Dave was sleeping restlessly and then he suddenly woke up. "No Emily hold on to my hand, don't fall." He didn't know he had yelled it out until he opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him. He felt a tear run down his face and drop onto his chest.

Then Emily got up out of her seat and went to him. "Ok what was that about?" She sat beside him and waited for an answer. Her face looked worried for him even though up until that moment she had also still been pissed off as well.

He said "You were falling , i couldn't reach your hand to pull you back up to me. I can't lose you don't you know that?" "I am sorry i didn't back you up about jennings when i should have." His voice sounded lower than usual like it was trying to fade out on him.

She said "Honey you sound like shit, come here." She gently moved his head on to her lap. "Get some rest, i can tell you're coming down with something but then i do profile for a living." She smiled at him.

David said "I'm just tired." Then he yawned. "Maybe i am a little run down."

Emily smiled a little. "Sleep sweet prince."


	28. even superman can catch a cold

A Few hours later: The bureau jet had landed in Ohio and the team had gone to check in at a motel then possibly grab a quick dinner before they started to work the case tommorrow morning. Rossi said "Can i get a raincheck on dinner, I am feeling like i need a hot shower and to be flat on my back . I'll order something from room service later if i am hungrier." He sniffed softly.

Hotch said "Sure get some rest, if you don't feel well tommorrow we will see about you going back to Quantico if you need that."

Rossi replied "i just need some rest, i haven't been sleeping all that well lately and it's catching up to me."

The others on the team listened to this converstaion while getting their room keys and seeing who was located next to who in the hallway and on what floor.

Emily said "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant , i want to unpack a few things first and i need to hit that pharmacy next to this hotel for some personal items myself. Give me an hour and i'll find you ok?"

Morgan said "All right, i don't think any of us is starving right now and we have some things to unpack ."

Then the desk clerk an attractive Hispanic woman said "Agents Prentiss and Rossi , your rooms are adjoining. 320 and 322. They connect by a doorway inside 320 if you need to use that."

Emily said "Well David looks like we are going to be up close and personal, if you want i can switch ."

He said "No Em i like having you nearby."

The two of them got their carry on bags and headed to the elevators since they knew what rooms they had.

Morgan said" So Rossi isn't invincible after all."

Reid looked at him and said" Nobody is not even the greatest legends can falter."

Hotch said' All i know is if he is getting a cold, this case is going to be a really interesting ride for all of us , "

JJ shrugged. "I think Em can handle things just fine for him, and if not then we can send him back to the bureau and let Garcia mother him."

Then they all got their room kesy and headed toward their rooms.

Meanwhile in the elevator: Dave said " Em would you mind doing something for me right now?"

She replied" Sure , what is it amore?" He replied" Could i have a hug?"

Emily smiled. "You never need to ask me that. Let me help you feel better ok?" She hugged him gently and rubbed his back with one of her hands for a few moments. "You're in knots mio principe. I think i need to give you a good rubdown later."

He sighed. " That sounds like heaven."

(mio principe= my prince )


	29. Yes he is definitely sick

Half an hour or so later: Emily cmae back from the pharmacy and gently knocked on the door separating her room from David's. She saw him laying on the bed with some black pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt on. She said "I got you some things for your cold. Tissues, DayQuil, NyQuil, Vicks vapo rub and some apple juice and bottled water. She put the liquids in his mini refrigerator in one corner. "I know you prefer showers but i'd like to run you a hot bath , i found some eucalyptus salts that will help any congestion that you have. "

David said " I can try a hot bath. Might loosen some of these kinks up before you give me that rubdown later. " He moved to sit up a little.

She replied" It will help you feel more relaxed . And when i get back from dinner i will get you some soup as well."

He smiled a little . "Thank you sweetheart , i owe you one when i don't feel like shit."

Emily touched his arm gently. "Well you have all the time in the world for that."

Then she went into the bathroom to get his water started for him. He wondered how he had been lucky enough to find her when he was tired of being lonely.

Emily opened the eucalytpus bath salt package and added some to the tub while putting a box of tissues on the edge of it and then some of his bottled water in a glass.

She also put on her Ipod to some nice slow music for him to relax with. She just hoped this helped him to feel better .

She poked her head out the bathroom door a little while later. "Honey your tub is ready, come in and enjoy." She smiled .

He said "You're not staying in here with me this time?"

She said "No i have the team waiting on me to eat with them downstairs, and the sooner i get down there, the sooner i can some back to take care of you."

He nodded. "All right i'll see you when you come back up Cara. "

Then he went into the bathroom and she could hear him stepping into the tub slowly. Then there was a soft sigh as he settled into the water .

Emily thought about going downstairs and then called JJ. She said that she was a little worried about dave and wanted to be close if he needed someone. She said she would order something in for them later and made her apologies.

Then she slipped quietly over to her room and got her shorts and BAU T-shirt that she slept in sometimes and then went back to david's room quietly.

She went back to the other room and took off her clothes quietly. Then she went into the bathroom in her robe and stepped into the tub.

David said "thank you for staying with me. I need you bella." He reached for a tissue from the box near him. She was sitting behind him but had her hands around his waist.

She started to gently rub his shoulders as they sat in the hot water .

Then he sneezed softly. She said " Bless you ."

He sighed. "i hate not being in control."

Emily touched his face. "David Nicholas Rossi , you have a cold it's ok ."


	30. Splitting Hairs

A few hours later: There was a knock at Dave's hotel room door. Emily had been giving him a backrub after they had eaten soup with some crusty french bread for dinner.

He said "As much as i want you to continue doing that right now cara i had better answer that door." He sighed as he stood up.

She said "i'll be over in my room until they leave." She went through the door that connected her room with his quietly.

Dave opened the door to find Aaron Hotchner standing there. He said" What do you need Hotch? i was trying to get some rest so that when we start working the case i could sound less like daffy duck and more like myself. "

Hotch said "I was thinking you should go back to Quantico instead and take a break from this one."

Dave replied "It's just a cold, i can take medicine and function out there with the rest of you. Hell i used to work cases that went for weeks on fumes before you were even near the BAU Aaron."

Hotch sighed. "Dave don't play that card with me. I don't like us being a man short here either but i don't want you pushing yourself and making this worse than it is".I can tell you are burned out about something more than the usual routine of the job." I'm just asking you to take a rest on this one."

Dave said" So when would you like me gone? Or do you already have the jet set up for me to fly back in. And let me guess i don't get Emily to go back with me, i get to let Garcia play nurse instead? "

Hotch said" No i and we need her here. I am sorry."

Dave said " No you aren't or you'd let me work. I'm having a hard time writing lately ok that's all it is. And i just found something that i want to hold on to and everybody seems to want to push that apart. It won't work i'm still going to be crazy about Emily Prentiss with or without people allowing us to be together and work for more than five minutes."

Hotch looked at his friend. "So everybody was right, you are really into her. It's not just the thrill of the chase and getting her like it used to be with you until you get bored and want something else."

Dave looked at him. "Aaron i am going to ask you once nicely, get out of my face right now. I will go back home like a school kid being punished but when she gets back i am still seeing her with or without your support and approval.:" His eyes were flashing because he was angry.

Hotch sighed. "Fine be that way. Stubborn Italian ."

Then he walked out the door.

Emily went back to Dave's room after the door closed again. "Bello it's ok. Go home and take care of yourself, screw them. I love you and i will call you everyday that i am gone. Besides i want some of your homemade ravioli with that alfredo sauce so keep that in mind for my welcome home meal" She kissed his forehead. "I know you want me in your life and that's all i need. But i am going to have a sit down with hotch and with anyone else who doesn't respect us ."


	31. After All

Two hours later: David Rossi was on a plane back to Quantico and the bureau. He decided to actually try and write something while he sat there with his Ipod on and no other conversation to participate in . But all he found himself doing was writing the word Emily on the legal pad of paper in his hand. She had really gotten to him the past few months. This was not like other women he had known before.

He found himself wanting a future with her even if nobody else could seem to want them together.

Well as she said screw them. He didn't have to work at the bureau for a living if he chose not to.

All he had to do was check in with his desk and then head to his cabin for a nice soak in the jacuzzi and some time with his cat. He knew Emily would call him in a while more than likely.

He hated cases that involved kids, always had. This was a school shooting where three girls that were popular and involved in a lot of activities had been wounded. Good luck to the team with the profile on that one. He had to be in the office at nine am tommorrow and the only cell phone calls he planned on taking were Emily's. He would probably have to answer Garcia's if she called to check that he'd gotten back safely which was all right.

Penelope had been nice to him since he had gotten back to the bureau and she was a genuine person.

Just then his cell phone began vibrating on the chocolate leather seat across from him. He could see the screen said Hotch and he decided for this once not to answer. Hell he had voice mail like anybody else and Hotch would get over it.

Meanwhile in Cleveland: Emily said "When we get back Hotch i want a meeting with you, there are some ground rules about my life that we need to go over. Or i can always tender my resignation for after this case. You know why, i will not have my relationship disrespected by you or by anyone that works with me, I am with David Rossi because I love him and you and anybody else that wants to question that will have to get over it."

Hotch said" Well then maybe i need to call Jason Gideon and see if he will come back to work again , because i need another profiler and he knows David all too well."

Emily shrugged. "Go for it, then maybe i can use some vacation time. I like white sand beaches this time of year when i can find them."


	32. New guidelines

Emily didn't know that everyone else was listening to her discussion with Hotch until JJ said "You wouldn't leave the team for him , would you Em?"

Emily replied "Well if people wanted me to yes. I haven't had this in a long time. He is different with me, he doesn't even look at other women when they are in the same room with us and he even stood up to my mother to be with me, does that scream just a fling to anyone here?"

Reid said " He has been married three times before though. That's not a great statistic for staying power if you count on those."

Emily said "So what , I know that one of those women left him because she didn't like this job and the hours he kept at it. The other one decided she liked his brother better, what's your point? Why don't we focus on this case since that is what we are here for , not having an intervention about all the ways David Rossi is the big bad wolf and bad for me little red riding hood huh?"

Morgan said "All right then, the first victim is Erin Goodacre. Cheerleader during football season and ran cross country track as well. Wants to be a doctor one day or did before this happened."

She's green eyed and has pink streaks in her black hair at the moment. Loves her cat Morris and has two older brothers Daniel and Jason. Just turned seventeen two weeks ago.

"The second is Katie Currant. Also seventeen, plays volleyball, works at the local animal shelter part time and has rescued dogs from there. She's partial to black labs. Wants to be a veterinarian and she also helps out with her grandparents riding stables. Has one brother Ian. He's fifteen. Their parents were killed by a drunk driver three years ago and their grandparents help raise them with their aunt Melissa."

"Last but not least Josie Matthews . She's blond with a few blue streaks on the ends of her hair. She is thinking of joining the FBI one day might want to be a future profiler she says. She has one sister Paige and shes six months from being eighteen. Helps at her moms coffee shop after school, likes softball when she plays sports and also animals. "

Prentiss said "They sound like anybodys daughter that people would be proud of, so who would target them and hurt them like this when they seem to be well liked young women. This one is going to be challenging for sure."


	33. Alone Time

Hours later: David had gotten back to his cabin. He was unpacking and gathering laundry together to freshen up when his cell phone beeped. It said Hotch so he decided to let it go to voice mail . He wasn't in the mood just yet to talk to his "boss" when there would only be a repeat of the evils of his relationship with Emily. So he started a load in the washer and went to see what food he had in the house. He knew he was supposed to be resting and he would later. It didn't sound like the case the team had in Ohio was going to be an easy one. He knew he'd hear about it from Emily. Good thing he'd put a surprise in her to go bag for her and he'd tell her to look there when they talked. He had a feeling she'd like it.

He had the remainder of this day free until he had to be at the office tommorrow morning. He and Garcia would be keeping each other company it seemed for a while. Funny how nobody had issues with her being involved with Derek Morgan off duty. But then she wasn't another profiler. They said they were just friends but he had a feeling there was more to that. Could make a good book from her point of view as technical analyst sometime. He would have to ask her about that though. He got fresh canned food for Grigio and new water and then went to his recliner to sit down while his laundry was washing. Might as well enjoy this rare vacation from profiling while he had it. It was just like any other day that he had spent before he had been with Emily. Maybe he'd fire up the jacuzzi later and soak. Might help his old bones feel looser.


	34. Tenderness

David Rossi had been resting for a while at home when his cell phone rang. he saw emily's name and answered. "Hello Cara how are things in Ohio?"

She replied "Rainy and today was a tough one. There are three teenage girls with life changing injuries now because they were basically good kids." She sighed.

David said" I am sorry i am not there right now but i think Hotch and i need some space for a while."

She said "Well eveybody tells me they want me to be happy so why is it so bad that it comes from you?"

He sighed. "i wish i knew bella."

She said" Try some of that cinnamon tea later, it will help you sleep and not that i don't like your voice with that lower sound, but i want you to feel better."

David said"Isn't it sweet that you're mothering me,i like this side of you Em the softness."

She sat down on the bed in her hotel room smiling. "I'm sitting on my bed before i order in some food from downstairs. My feet are glad to be in slippers for a little while instead of high heels."

David said" Hmm yet another thing you'll need when you get back one of my foot rubs."

Emily replied"As long as i get to put my hands on you too bello."

He smiled. "That can be arranged. Look in your to go bag and maybe something in there will be good for you to hug while i can't be with you."

She said "David, what did you do now?"

He replied" Just look first and tell me if you like it honey."

She did as he asked and was surprised and touched by what she found. He had gotten her a small black teddy bear. Just like one she had had as a girl and he was just as soft.

She said" This is the sweetest thing, i love him and i love you, you remembered what i told you."

"Yes i did sweetness.", he replied "He should be as soft as yours, go on and hug him."

Emily did and then she spoke. "He is and i am going to name him RJ sweetheart. He is going to be Rossi Junior."

David smiled. "I like that a lot stella, now go get something to eat and i will clal you later to say goodnight ok."

She said "I will and i love you Dave."

He replied" I love you too Emily."

She hung up the phone and placed the teddy bear carefully on her bed near her pillow smiling as she did . Who knew that he could be so sentimental."


	35. A Simple ring

Dave meanwhile went to make some of the tea she had asked him about and then moved into his den with a steaming cup. He decided to build a fire in the stone fireplace and maybe try and write a bit. he wanted to try something new with the next book, maybe ask Garcia about their cases from her point of view as technical analyist. She sometimes had to look at horrible things before the profilers did or least there was an idea if he got her permission to write about her. They were going to be spending some quality time together it seemed starting tommorrow morning. He also planned on askign her what she thought about him with Emily since everybody else seemed to think he was only after one thing and not in it for the long haul.

He was older now and didn't have the energy for playing games anymore. She was real and he wouldn't dream of changing her or asking her to be less of herself for him. He had made that mistake before and he had ended up on the losing end. Any man with sense would be challenged by her but she only made him stronger when she was around. When she wasn't he missed her. This was the real thing and he was going to give her another gift when she got back as a symbol of that, a ring to wear so she knew he was committed to them and what they were building , the hell with what everybody else expected or thought he would do


	36. Awkwardness and Anger

Emily arrived at the restaurant and bar combination near the teams hotel first. She went to the bar and ordered a rum and Coke while thinking about the night she had first gotten together with david. She would have to ask him about Mario's place and going back there again sometime if he wanted to. She sat on a bar stool and took a swallow of her drink while she waited for her coworkers to arrive . Tonight she planned to indulge in a cheeseburger and fries if they had decent ones here. Then she heard footsteps behind her and turned. Hotch stood there and asked the bartender for a bottle of Sam Adams. Then he said " So we are the first ones here then Emily, good i wanted to talk to you."

She said "About what?" Then his hand moved over and rested on one of her arms. Her left one sometimes was a bit tender from her encounters with Bryan Jennings before now. She looked at where his hand was and then spoke. "All right, what's on your mind?"

He looked at her and said" I know you want a family one day can David Rossi give that to you? Jack likes you a lot, you'd have fun with him and i would have another child if i found the right woman." he swallowed beer for a moment.

She said "I don't know if i want to go through a pregnancy, i can always adopt with or without a man in my life. But i love Dave. So what if he's fifty three. That doesn't mean age matters when it's real. Jack is a sweet little boy but i would never be anything like Haley was for him Hotch."

He sighed. "I have been attracted to you for a while now emily, you mean you don't want someone closer to your age. Seriously?"

She stepped back from him. "I am going to say that it was the alcohol and this case that caused this. I respect you as my coworker and my boss but that's all, i am sorry."

He still had a grip on her arm. " He isn't going to stay with you , you're just warming his bed until another model comes along."

Emily lifted her hand out of his grasp and stared at him. " I think i'm going back to the hotel and order in room service. I am sorry but i can't be around you right now,"

Then she walked out of the bar quickly as JJ and Morgan were coming in. She said" Sorry guys, i have a headache. I'm just going to order something in my room and call it a night."

JJ said "Em, i'll check on you later ok."

She smiled a little. "I'll be ok. I just need a hot bath and then some food and i'll be fine." She laid a ten dollar bill on the bar and didn't wait for her change from the bartender as she moved out of the building.

Meanwhile back in the office: Rossi was working on old reports and sometimes talking to Garcia . She said" So when you are used to being out in the field with the team how do you adjust to working back here." He replied "It is quieter, and i can think about what i am doing instead of the unsubs thoughts all the time. I do miss emily though ."

She said"I bet she probably misses you too. She's been happier since you're in her life which is good."

He looked at her. "Thank you for that, what's your favorite flower?"  
She smiled. "Blue hydrangeas why?"

He shrugged " Just wondered, you are probably the one person here who supports us and thank you for that."

Just then her phone beeped . "Penelope the wizard of all knowing, speak and your request shall be granted."

Morgan said "Hey baby girl, do me a favor and mention to Rossi that he may want to call emily. I think she needs a shot of some Italian tonight."

Garcia replied "Done since he is right here next to me. Need anything else sweetcheeks?"

He said "No just that , looking out for a friend."


	37. His Voice Helps Smooth Rough Spots

Garcia said " David you might want to call your angel face , i hear that she needs your voice." She smiled.

He replied "All right zucchero i will do that in a few minutes." He winked at her

She said"Why David rossi you just flirted with me in Italian, be still my heart." She smiled at him.

He shrugged. " With Emily i sometimes do that since she spent time in Italy she is pretty good at the language."

She replied" People don't need a PHD to know the language of love David."

He said "True but she's pretty much stolen my heart just like i would say that Kevin has taken yours."

She looked at him then down at her keyboard for a moment. "I'm um not seeing him anymore. He was getting way to jealous of my friendship or whatever with Morgan lately."

Dave said"Well you know if you gave that a shot it just might be something special. I didn't think in a million years with my track record that Emily Prentiss would want to be with me and now look where we are."

She nodded. "He doesn't know that Kevin and i broke up, I'll tell him when he gets back i guess."

Dave smiled. "Good." Then he went and dialed emily's number.

Meanwhile in Ohio: Emily had ordered a cheeseburger, some fries and a chocolate shake from the hotels room service and she was working on her laptop at the corner table while waiting for her food to arrive. She still couldn't believe what had happened before. Hotch had actually tried to get her to leave dave for him. No way was that ever happening. She hoped he kept his distance while they had to work here. And she had to tell dave even if she'd done nothing wrong . Then her cell phone beeped on the tables edge. She picked it up after she saw david's name on the display screen. She answered it after a few seconds.

"Hello handsome this is a nice surprise." "Are you home in the hot tub or still working?"

He replied "Still at the office but in mine so we can talk with some privacy ." "I heard you might miss me so i thought i'd call you, what are you doing right now?"

"Mi manchi." She replied. " Just finished a burger and a shake and now i am going to start a hot bath , i need to tell you something bello."

"What?" He asked calmly. "You aren't hurt are you?"

She swallowed feeling a lump in her throat. "Did you know Hotch can be a dick when he has a few too many to drink?"

"Well yes but i haven't seen him that way in a long time, not since Haley anyway why amore?"

A slow exhale could be heard on her end of the phone. " He tried to make a move on me earlier tonight, i had not even a whole rum and coke to drink. he said that he could give me children if i wanted them and who knew if you would want that and that you were just with me because i could warm your bed until another model came along."

He took a deep breath. "He said what. Faccia di stronzo."

Emily chuckled despite her self. "I love you principe . I 'll show you how much when i get home i promise."

He replied" I hope that's soon princepessa because i miss you very much."

princepessa=princess

Principe= prince

Mi Manchi= I miss you

zucchero= sugar

Faccia di stronzo=turd head

My Italian phrases that i had rossi use here and checked by various Italian Language net translations


	38. Confrontation and Some of the fallout

A few days later:

The team had returned to the BAU and was on downtime until the next case and doing various things at their individual desks before the confrontation took place.

David Rossi at first appeared to calmly walk down the hall to Aaron Hotchners office as if nothing was on his mind other than paperwork. But looks were so deceiving.

He pushed the closed door open with a loud pop as the glass in it hit the wall behind it. "So you assumed because i was back here with a cold that you could try and move in on Emily, Aaron?" "You thought wrong , what the fuck went through your head in Ohio?"

Aaron stood up. "Let's face it Dave you are older than her and i can't see you changing diapers in the future or having playdates with a kid in a Snugli."

David moved closer to him. "If she wants to give me the amazing gift of fathering her child then i would do anything for them. Why can't it be real, why can't i fall in love? Yeah i know i have had a shitty track record prior to her but that doesn't mean she doesn't give me so much that sometimes i can't even put into words."

Hotch smirked. "Well i never thought i'd hear you sound like a Hallmark card. Didn't think you knew what they were."

David said "You asshole. Do you not know that when you lost Haley Emily actually was heartbroken for you, why because you had what she wanted. A life outside the job and a family."

He looked at Dave. "Don't ever go there about my wife or my son again david."

David said "I won't if you do not ever lay a hand on Emily Prentiss while i am breathing and working here Capisce?"

Hotch said "Get out of my office i am not listening to you quote street Italian at me Agent Rossi ."

Dave lifted him up by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "I am telling you what the rules are where she is concerned. The only one that is to touch her in this ofice is me."

Then the door creaked open. Emily was standing outside shaking. She turned away quickly feeling sick and not believing this . She wondered why she had told him .

Emily moved away quickly before anyone saw here and almost bumped into Derek Morgan.

She said "I am so sorry, I need to go home. Tell someone that i felt sick."

Morgan replied" Whoa Em you can't drive like that, you're shaking. Let me take you where you need to be. I know that it is not here in this office right now."  
She sighed. "My place please, not Dave's. I can't talk about it right now."

He nodded. "All right no more questions i'll take you home. Just take a deep breath ok you're breathing way too fast girl."


	39. Friends

Emily was silent until Morgan stopped her truck in front of her townhouse. Then he said "Well why don't i make sure you get in all right, i need to have someone pick me up here anyway to take me back to the office."

She swallowed and said "Thank you for this i appreciate it more than you know, i just couldn't stay there right now."

He looked at her. "Promise me you'll get a hot shower or something, you look fried . " He gently touched her arm. " You're also warm , are you getting sick Em?"

She sighed. "i don't know i have been feeling tired lately but i thought it was just the last few months catching up with me. I think i am going to just curl up in bed or something. If Dave asks I will tlak to him later just not right now ."

Morgan gave her a hug. "If you need anything you call me ok, no matter what . I'm there with gummy bears and vanilla ice cream."

She smiled at him. "Thank you but right now i think i just need a little me time to think , why is it a mess everytime i am happy with someone?" She sighed.

He replied "Don't give up on it , it's ok to ask for some space though . Things get intense with us sometimes off the job. Dave will give you a breather ."

She nodded. "How did you get so i don't know adult all of a sudden?"

He smiled. "Garcia is a good influence on me , she reminds me about what is real and important everyday and what i shouldn't waste time on in my life."

Emily nodded. "Sounds like you need to tell her that and how lucky you are to know her really soon my friend."

He shrugged. "I think i will if she'd have me."

Emily said "She will give it a shot."

He nodded. " I'll make that phone call and then get out of here so you can unwind, then i'll see you tommorrow at work."

She looked at him. "Yes I am sure a good nights sleep will do wonders after a bath for me."


	40. Dinner Date Number One

Dinner Dates: (David Rossi's home)

Two weeks later: There had not been much communication between David and Emily but David had not given up even if he wasn't sure what he had done to bring this on. So here he was in his kitchen working on homemade stuffed pasta shells for the dinner he was going to have with Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jarreau tonight. Penelope had never been to his cabin but JJ had once. He decided to light a few candles around the room since he had some mild scented ones around. Then he fed Grigio and gave her fresh water. He dialed Emily's cell phone number again. "Bella, i was thinking of you again and just hoping you're all right, give me a call. I miss you being on the opposite side of my bed." He left that on her voice mail and wondered how many messages that was in the last few days.

He opened the kitchen window a bit and started on his sauce to pour over the shells that he had filled with cheese before he placed them in the oven. The women would be here in about an hour which gave him time to throw together a quick antipasto salad and make some garlic bread. It was supposed to rain later that evening or so he'd heard on the radio. He placed his Ipod on the dock and started it shuffling as he worked. he liked music when he was cooking it calmed him and occupied his mind.

He was getting some sodas chilled on ice and a bottle of red wine out also when he heard the first knock at his door. Someone was early for the meal so he opened it. There stood Penelope Garcia in a blue and white sort of tie dyed dress but yet only she could wear that and look like it was normal on her. Kind of like reid's mismatched socks he thought.

He opened the door. " Come in Penelope. I hope you brought an appetite because i have a nice meal planned."

She smiled "I did and i also brought you a gift. I had an extra ipod laying around the apartment that i wasn't using so i loaded it with some Sinatra for you as well as classic rock, someone told me you're partial to the Stones."

Dave smiled. " Thank you that's very thoughtful of you, i will be sure and use it on the plane the next time we are flying or just when i want to switch mine."

She said "Good i am glad ."

"Would you like some red wine or i have Coke products in that ice bucket in the corner." She said " Maybe later, something smells delicious in here."

He nodded. "Thank you. I hope you like it and i am sure JJ will as well."

Grigio wandered in and rubbed against Penelope's ankles for a moment. She reached down and lifted her up. "Hi Sweetheart, what's your name you're pretty."

Dave said "She's Grigio, she came to me one night after someone decided to dump her out in the woods, That was two years ago now and i am glad i have her. She keeps me good company when well Emily decides to sleep at home."

Penelope sighed. "I don't know what is going on with her, she has been preoccupied with something."

He shrugged. "Maybe what i thought we had faded out. I just wish she would have told me if i did something wrong."


	41. With The Boys and Football

With The Boys:

Emily meanwhile heard her cell phone beep for the fifth time that day and saw rossi's name again on the display. She was making some cheese enchiladas before reid and morgan came over later to watch football and just eat all kinds of bad for you food that day. She hope they would like some mexican for a change. One of her nannies had taught her this as a younger woman and she still loved to make them when she had the time and the ambition to cook a big meal for herself.

She opened some blue corn tortilla chips and put them into a bowl with some warm nacho cheese sauce in a crock pot near by so the boys could snack when they wanted to. There were also bottles of Corona and Pepsi around her big dining room table as the doorbell rang.

She opened it to find Morgan there. he had a small brown bag in one hand. "I brought vanilla ice cream and prebaked brownies for dessert later. Also some gummy bears and those little reeses pieces things for in it."

Emily smiled. "Come in and make yourself comfortable. Reid's on his way. I hope you like mexican, i was in the mood for it today."

He nodded. "Can't go wrong with some spice and good football on the television."

She said "Seemed like a good relaxing way to spend a Sunday off for me."

He shrugged. "How are you doing, really em? "

She picked up a tortilla chip and dipped it in cheese then crunched it into her mouth. After she swallowed , she said "I am readyfor some football and total junk food mayhem. I am not discussing anything today other than which player has the best ass and what team they play for."

Morgan smirked. "I guess you told me . Must mean i need to step it up in the gym so i don't disappoint the ladies aroudn the bureau."

Emily laughed." Like they don't know you are property of Garcia."

(to be continued one of emilys hidden fears is revealed later)


	42. Chapter 42

Two weeks later: David Rossi was standing outside the back door of the Behavioral Analysis Unit and he decided to take advantage of a lull in the profiling action on this particular Wednesday and have a quick smoke. So he reahced into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pack of Marlboros and a lighter that was gunmetal gray . He gave the lighter a twirl and it flicked to life. Then he lit the end of his waiting cigarette and took a slow inhale. His old friend and yet hardest habit to kick, nicotine. But then cigarettes had nothing whatsoever on Emily Prentiss as far as addiction.

He stood there for a while looking at the sky . It felt like it was going to rain . He liked the smell of the air when it did .His back was against one brick wall of the building and he wasn't really paying attention to what was around him or who. So he didn't hear the door open behind him or smell her scent. Coconuts he never would have figured her for something that simple.

Right behind him: Emily Prentiss hadn't been able to stand filing another piece of paper that afternoon so she had decided to go for some air outside and some distraction to clear her head a bit. But as she opened the door quietly she was stunned by what she saw. David was smoking again and it was no doubt because of her, he hadn't since he had come to the end with his second ex wife years before. Holy shit she thought i did this to him. He told me it had taken him months the first time to stop and now i pushed him right back there again. She walked backwards into the building silently. I need to tell him what i thought had happened. I don't want him to harm himself any more than i have already caused . I hope he can forgive me for this. I just don't know if i can forgive myself. He honestly really freaking loves me and i might have stomped on that with both of my high heels. She felt tears sting her eyes and had to get away from him just then or start sobbing right then and then and she did not cry in the office, not with people watching anyway.


	43. Chapter 43

Later in one of the conference rooms , team status meeting

The agents were sitting there waiting for Hotch who had been sidetracked by Strauss before they got officially started. Just then as they were getting into various seats or getting coffee and what have you there was a big clap of thunder. Prentiss jumped a bit where she was looking through the juice selection in their mini fridge. Everybody looked at her for a moment. She said "I don't like thunder all right. You all can go back to your files in front of you now, no big deal."

Dave was opening a pocket sized package of excedrin headache medicine and then opened a bottle of water and swallowed some with it.

For a moment emily looked at him. He looked thinner and his beard wasn't as neat as he usually kept it groomed. Then he turned to her and spoke. "I remember the last time there was a storm out at Little Creek, you let me hold you in front of the fireplace." "But i can't do that now , can i bella?" "I thought we were happy Em what happened to us?"

She swallowed juice slowly and then touched his arm gently. Then she sighed softly. "Bello, i thought for a short time that i was pregnant and i wasn't sure how you'd react. I was just afraid and too stubborn to tell you, i'm sorry."

He looked at her. "I would have been happy Emily. I have always wanted to have children."

She said " But your marriages before didn't. Why?"

He sighed. " Those women didn't want them with me, i wish you had come to me. I missed you. Grigio took over your part of the bed for the time being."

She swallowed again. "I am sorry, please forgive me. "

He replied" I will work on that just don't stop talking to me again while we find our way back together. You can trust me cara i promise."

Then Hotch entered the room and cleared his throat. "Ok can we start the status meeting. I can wait until you both get seated Prentiss and Rossi."

They moved to chairs together and got their minds back on business of a professional nature again.


	44. Chapter 44

An hour or so later: Dave felt a yawn trying to escape him and as much as he tried to fight it off it did right in the middle of Hotch talking about a triple homicide in Delaware that people wanted to blame on a serial killer .

JJ said "Gee dave tell us how you really feel huh?" She smiled at him for a moment.

Dave looked at her and said" Doesn't anyone else here feel tired on rainy days?"

Morgan interjected "Well i bet if you wanted someone would be real happy to tuck you into bed when you go home later."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Classy, something tells me i spend way too many hours with you people."

Then the meeting was pretty much finished after a few other side notes and the agents were allowed to check messages and catch up on paperwork at their desks or go home if they wanted during this unscheduled bit of downtime which was very welcome for the profilers . Everybody filed out of the room quietly. Dave headed toward his office to see if he had any unfinished files on his desk to review.

He got in the door and saw the light blanket on the back of his pewter colored couch with his "office" pillow that he kept there for those times when you just needed to close your eyes for a few minutes on long days while they were trying to break an unsub.

He found him self kicking off his shoes on the floor near the couch and then pulling the blanket down. Then he just sprawled out and fell asleep there since his body was just too tired and the headache told him he needed to shut things off for a while.

Half an hour later: Emily saw Dave's office door slightly open and she quietly went inside. She found him curled up sound asleep. Then she went and sat down with him. Baby you're going to wreck your back on that thing she thought. Then she gently kissed his forehead. He stirred slightly. "zucchero." he mumbled as he looked at her.

She said "Let me take you home, you're exhausted. Please?" Her brown eyes were moist as they looked at his sleepy ones.

He stretched " All right , but i really need to sleep when i get there."

She smiled. " I know principe and you can, i will stay with you."


	45. Chapter 45

Little Creek Virginia :

Emily had driven dave home in her pickup truck. His Expedition was in the office lot and would be ok there. He had gotten his to go bag and a few other things from it before he had come with her. Most of the way there he had held her hand while she drove with the opposite one. Then they had walked inside his door and she saw the extent of the damage she had inflicted on him. A rumpled bag of potato chips sat on his coffee table and there was also a melted container of rocky road ice cream. She looked at it and then at him. " Why don't we get you to bed sweetheart?"

He looked at her and said "So i had some junk food when you weren't here , it happens. When i write i usually eat what is the quickest thing to cook."

She just hugged him for a moment. "I am so sorry. I did this to you."

Dave looked at her for a moment. "I didn't exactly come to you and demand that you talk to me either stella. Right now i'd love to have a more brilliant way of discussing this situation but i'm too damned tired. I am going to bed, if you want to come in to the bedroom you know where it is."

She touched his face gently. "I am going to have to really redeem myself here huh? I can understand that. I think i want to just hold you and then maybe later go out to your jacuzzi for a while. But just so you know i didn't talk to anyone else about us either while we were apart, i thought it was just well ours to handle."

As they went to his room he unbuttoned his black dress shirt and just tossed it aside in the hallway. He left his jeans on though and Emily was stunned. he was normally so neat about his clothes and where he put them. She moved to his bed and found the 800 thread count sheets rumpled and the blankets as well.

"Lay down Dave, i will tuck you in. I am right here ok, i won't leave."

He nodded." I know." He did as she asked and put his head on one of the big man sized pillows there. Then he yawned again. She sat on the opposite side of the bed as Grigio hopped up and went to the middle of them. Her hand moved gently on the small cats back. "I missed you too girl."

She looked over at Dave and he had once again fallen sound asleep. She moved the blanket up over his left shoulder and then just rested her hand there. She had missed touching him and now she could once again. She wondered if he had food in the house and thought of making him dinner later.

First however she'd do his laundry and clean up the place. She knew he slept soundly even on the BAU jet when he would grab a power nap as he called them.

She just kept praying that she hadn't ruined the best thing in her life by being stupid.


	46. Chapter 46

Later , still at rossi's home:

Emily had decided to make some of her tomato and basil soup and looked around for things to make grilled cheese sandwiches with it. She knew when Dave woke up again he'd be hungry and want real food instead of the junk that he had recently been living on without her it seemed. She rummaged around and found a cinnamon scented jar candle and placed it on a counter after lighting it. Then she got the table ready just as he came out to the kitchen wearing a dark blue robe and some sweatpants. His hair looked damp so she knew he'd showered after he had woken up.

He said "It smells nice out here honey, what are you cooking?"

She turned around. " Well i have my tomato basil soup simmering on your stove and i was looking for things to make grilled cheese sandwiches for us. I think you need something comforting right now."

He looked at her. "That's sweet bella but i'm ok. I just needed some sleep . I have something for you." He reached hinto his robe pocket and pulled out a small box . "I want you to have something to wear everyday so you know that i am committed to you and only you." He handed it to her.

She opened it saying "What did you do david?"

He replied" I have had it for a while, i hope you like it." It was a platinum circular band with rubies on it.

Emily blinked. "This is that ring i liked that day where your friend made custom jewelry. You bought this for me?"

David smiled. "Yes i did. Please wear it now. " he slid it onto her left hand. "I think this is a starter toward an engagement ring of sorts if you want it to be."

Emily kissed him. " I love you and i love it. I am only taking it off when i shower or i am in your jacuzzi."

Then his cell phone rang and he groaned softly. "No rest for a weary profiler is there bella?"

He answered. "Rossi." "Then he said slow down Camille, how bad was the stroke? I'll get the next plane that i can after i make some calls. Tell Roman to hold on until i can get there. Yes i am seriously coming there in a few hours, goodbye Camille."

Then he sighed and just threw his cell phone across his hardwood floor with a bounce and then a clatter.

Emily went to his side. "Bello what happened?" She rubbed his back with one of her hands gently

He said "My younger brother roman who is fifty one had a stroke. It isn't good and that was his wife and my ex who called to inform me of that fact. I have to go to New York after i tell Hotch." He muttered something about could his luck be any shittier right now.

Emily said". I will take care of work and the packing. You make the travel arrangements and eat some of my soup please."


	47. Chapter 47

A few hours later: The plane to New York City. Dave and Emily were in first class with a few other passengers around them. Dave was holding Emily's hand and quiet. Then she said "You know i wouldn't have minded flying coach if you had wanted to do that.:"

He looked at her. "Em, i know people know me and read my books, i just didn't feel like having to be well "on" right now. I need to focus on my brother and seeing how he is at the moment you understand?"

She nodded. " Yes i do. I am glad you let me come with you and be here though."

He touched her face. "I need you bella. and i think that ring on your left hand says what you mean to me for public eyes."

She smiled. "Yes it does, I can't wait to stay at the Plaza, i have never been before."

He said "You're in for a treat cara. I wanted somewhere nice for us to unwind family can be a bit intense at times in the best of circumstances for people who don't know us."

She held his hand . "I am there for you, i'm not worried about what impression i may or may not make. I may go to where the towers were, i had a friend who was lost there and i want to just go take a moment."

He replied" That's nice and i am sorry."

She shrugged. "i've gotten used to it mostly. Daniel was a wonderful man. We grew up together he was like my big brother for a while. Loved cats and painted on the side for a hobby, that purple iris picture in my townhouse was one of his."

David nodded. "I wonder if i am ready to be back here, i haven't been home since my mom died. Ten years now. She would have liked you though, probably would have wondered why i didn't find you a long time ago. " "Regina Michelle Rossi was the best parts of me."

Emily kissed his cheek. "That's sweet principe. I'm touched."

Then a flight attendant came around and offered drinks and warm cloths for their faces if they desired. They each got cold sodas and then turned on their separate Ipods. Rossi had the one from Garcia that she had loaded as a thank you for their dinner.

They would be in New york in another hour and so they just decided to relax and try and unwind before they got to the city and Dave's family time began.


	48. Chapter 48

"So David you decided to come back here after ten years then. Sorry we couldn't have another funeral for you to attend butt hen your brother isn't your top priority anyway." Camille Rossi Rossi stood there in front of the intensive care unit door with a look on her face that was between bitterness and worry.

Emily cleared her throat once. "You know what lady i don't know where you get off right now. You left him for his brother and you have the balls to question why he didn't come back here for ten years? He is here now, so why don't you let him see Roman for a few minutes if you can fidn it in your all too clearly generous heart to do so."

Camiile said "So you, his latest little playmate are going to tell me all about my ex husband. Oh that's freaking rich. Has it lasted more than a month for you two? or hasn't he gotten the nerve up to leave you yet for the newest model."

Dave walked right up to his sister in law. "Camille let me say one thing and i would suggest you listen very well. I love emily, in fact if she will have me at some point i would very much like her to be my wife. Also, just so you know she can shoot a Sig Sauer better than most of the men in the FBI, she has even helped a few of the new agents practice to qualify at our range. Now does that sound like a woman you want to piss off?"

Camille swallowed. "Oh uh well then go see your brother. I need a break and to contact some of the other family.I'll be back in about an hour, do me a favor and don't be here with her when i get back ok." her three inch heels clicked off down the hall rapidly.

Emily looked at Dave. "How the holy hell did you stay married to her for ten years? I can't believe you're sane after that woman."

Dave gently took her face in his hands and kissed her softly but deeply. "Tesoro, i love you more for how you handled her than i thought was possible. Thank you for being you right now."

Emily smiled at him. "You are welcome and i will show you just how much after we see your brother. I'm sorry she's still bitter even though she left you. I am not going anywhere as long as you need me i promise."


End file.
